


Lazy Sunday

by Exotic_Sapphire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotic_Sapphire/pseuds/Exotic_Sapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare day off falls upon Baekhyun, and what better way to pass the time than with a little celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at livejournal for the baekfest exo member challenge

Baekhyun not so gratefully awoke to the first rays of sunlight glaring directly into his eyes. He grunted and clamped his eyes shut, but the little ray seemed hell bent in its mission to burn a hole through his eyelids. He opened his eyes again and glared at the offending window in an attempt to figure out whether or not he would have to kick his bedmate up to go close the curtains. Upon further inspection, the curtains were in fact closed, the sunlight was coming through what seemed to be a pinprick hole in the dark, billowing material. Baekhyun groaned not very quietly as he flopped around to face the other direction, it seemed that even mother nature herself was never going to let him live the light switch dance down. (He and his friends had all been drunk out of their minds Jongin's frat's party, but that hadn't stopped Tao from recording the ridiculously excruciatingly embarrassing half-absolutely smashed dancing half-nearly comatose wall humping) Baekhyun squirmed around a bit until he could rest his head on the broad chest of the person sleeping next to him. He smiled lightly and curled up into the other's side, falling into a light sleep a few peacefully dim moments later.

A few minutes later, the warm chest he was currently using as a pillow groaned softly and started to move. "No," Baekhyun mumbled, annoyed at being awoken when he was almost fully asleep again. Sifting so more of his weight rested on the makeshift pillow, he pointedly, and most likely very painfully, dug his nails into the other's side until the chest stopped moving and a pair of muscular arms came up to wrap around Baekhyun's back. He sighed contently in his warm cocoon and peacefully drifted back to sleep for the second time that morning.

Kris looked down at the young sleeping angel in his arms and sighed noiselessly. Carefully removing one of his arms from around the younger, he swept the chestnut locks up off his forehead and out of Baekhyun's eyes. His nose twitched cutely to the right at the movement, and he snuggled deeper into Kris' chest. Replacing his arm, Kris softly rubbed his hand up and down Baekhyun's spine, wincing slightly as he felt the vertebra protruding more than they actually probably should. He wondered how much Baekhyun really got to eat on a daily basis, and his stomach twisted at the thought. The regret that he couldn't give the boy every meal that could possibly ever want filling him with it's sour taste and sinking into his lungs, making every breath hurt with longing. If only Baekhyun knew that this was more than an occasional fuck or a semi-casual fling to Kris, that the older had fallen hard and fast for him the second he had laid his eyes on that dazzling, million-watt smile. Sure, Kris thoroughly enjoyed the sex, and gave Baekhyun lots of ridiculously expensive things that no one could ever possibly need, but the way his eyes lit up and almost glittered with delight every time he got a gift was more than enough incentive for Kris to do absolutely anything for the boy. But because of their rather unconventional relationship, Kris was so afraid of ever voicing his feelings to the other. What if Baekhyun freaked out and he never wanted to see him again? Kris was just a little too entirely immersed with the boy for that to not completely kill him. So he regretfully stayed silent and bought more ridiculous and needless trinkets of his pathetic affections in the hopes of keeping the attention of the younger. Somewhere in the back of Kris' mind, shoved in a dark, dusty corner along with everything else he never wanted to think about again, he knew that Baekhyun would eventually simply grow bored of him and move on to the next sugar daddy. Kris didn't blame him, he didn't find himself particularly interesting in any way, shape, or form, and Baekhyun was only a teenager who didn't know what it is that he wanted yet. Kris could only hope that he would find some way to smother his feelings and make the lingering sinking feeling of doubt in his gut go away.

÷

A few hours later, Baekhyun awoke much more pleasantly, to the smell of coffee and bacon. He smiled vaguely at the ceiling and stretched before stumbling out of bed. He eased out his lower back, and stepped forward to grab something over his overnight bag, however he proceeded to immediately trip over something and land flat on his face. Muttering curses into the blessedly cushy carpet, he kicked the hastily discarded shoe halfway across the room before checking his nose for any signs of blood. He continued to grumble as he grabbed Kris' dress shirt from the floor and his own criminally tight boxer briefs. After sliding on the pants, and giving up on buttoning up the ridiculously hard to button shirt halfway through, he lazily sauntered into the kitchen with a pointedly large yawn. Kris was busy cooking something on the stove, so Baekhyun grabbed a few slices off of the pile of bacon on the large serving tray in the middle of the counter and sat down at one of the high stools under the bar.

"Good morning, sunshine" Kris singsonged, smiling brightly at Baekhyun's drooping form as he turned away from his cooking. "How are you?" Baekhyun mumbled something unintelligibly through a mouthful of food, groaning as he slumped down on the countertop, but not before reaching for more of the bacon. Kris chuckled lightly at the teen and turned back to the stove, flipping the pancakes before they burned. He moved them off to the serving dish and poured the batter for the next batch into the sizzling pan.

The smell, and quite possibly the extra large cup of sickeningly sugary coffee that had been shoved under his nose, finally woke Baekhyun fully, and the teen proceed to gleefully drown his pancakes in syrup when presented with a plateful. He downed the tall stack at an alarming pace, but Kris was thankfully prepared with another equally large amount when handed back a sticky, but empty plate.

After Baekhyun's stomach was finally sated, some rather ridiculous number of platefuls of pancakes, bacon strips, and coffee cups later, he smiled dreamily at the back of Kris' head as the older dutifully washed their dishes. That was just like him, almost neat-freakish in Baekhyun's personal opinion, but it was actually rather endearing to the younger, not that he would ever admit it. He secretly liked that he had someone to take care of him, that he could always count on, no matter what. His parents should have ideally filled that role, but with a literal brain surgeon older sister and a musical prodigy younger brother, the average student that Baekhyun had turned out to be fell through the cracks when it came to pretty much everything from an early age. He had tried to fight for attention, and had gained a small amount when his sister left for college at age 12. (His parents has spared him some affection when they weren't constantly bragging about their daughter to every person within hearing range) But his brother had been born a few months later, and all the attention had shifted to him. As Baekhyun grew older, instead of acting out as most children would have done, he began to accept his place in the family; he would beg less and less for attention until practically the only actually interaction he had with his parents throughout the remainder of high school was collecting his weekly allowance from his mother on Sunday evenings. A few times he had forgotten and asked her for it on Monday morning before school, and the look on her face for the first split second he talked to her, like she didn't even realize she still had another son, hurt Baekhyun a lot more than he cared to even let himself think about.

Maybe that's why he liked rich older men, the ones who wanted to spoil him absolutely rotten in an attempt to make amends for neglecting their own sons' needs over the years. (Unfortunately usually giving their own children even less attention in the process) They were always short lived relationships that ended when the men grew bored of either his clinginess or the way he would act out in order to try and get their attention back. But Kris was different, Kris had always been different. He was the first older man that Baekhyun had dated that had no wife, ex or otherwise, and no long forgotten children he was hopelessly trying to belatedly make up for. He had no ulterior motives for giving Baekhyun any of the many gifts and fancy dinners he had received, he had never even suggested to Baekhyun once that he should repay Kris with sexual favors. That was probably the reason that Baekhyun found himself falling more and more in love each day with the kindest man he had ever known, with the one he knew deep down he would never have to be stupid and reckless with to garner wandering attention.

"Hey," Kris' deep voice pulled Baekhyun out of his reminiscent stupor, "what do you want to do today? We could go to the new exhibit at the art museum, like you wanted?" Baekhyun smiled, abet quite dreamily, and walked around the bar to stand in front of Kris at the sink.

"I was thinking that maybe we could stay in for a while…?" Baekhyun bit his lip and smiled shyly up at Kris, who noticeably swallowed before answering.

"Yeah," he licked his lips nervously and gave Baekhyun a not so subtle once over, "I think, I think that's a great idea."

"Good," Baekhyun nearly purred as he grabbed a handful of Kris' shirt and pulled him forward, standing on his tiptoes to meet the elder in a smoldering kiss. Kris' hands immediately flew to Baekhyun's ass, grabbing handfuls of flesh and grinding needily against the smaller's stomach. Baekhyun broke the kiss with a gasp, "Looks like someone's a bit needy this morning." Kris had the decency to look sheepish, and Baekhyun found himself wishing Kris was wearing a tie so he had something to hang onto as their tongues sensuously danced to a rhythm only they could hear.

Kris patted the backs of Baekhyun's thighs in warning before he hoisted the smaller up around his waist, Baekhyun's legs quickly wrapping rather daintily around his narrow hips. He stumbled a few steps forwards before Baekhyun broke them apart.

"No! The counter-I want, on the counter..." Baekhyun's fuzzy brain was currently have enough trouble as it was trying to concentrate on Kris' ridiculous shirt buttons and not blurting out something that he would regret five seconds later, let alone have any brain cells left to spare on forming a coherent sentence, but Kris seemed to understand loud and clear.

"You sure?" Kris still had the gentleman decency to double check everything, as he promptly turned around and dropped Baekhyun on the cold marble countertop, before he started ravishing Baekhyun's neck with a sinfully hot tongue.

Baekhyun gasped loudly, from Kris' rare show of dominance and the grand combination of cold stone on hot flesh and whatever Kris' tongue was currently doing to his collarbones. "Yes," he replied breathlessly, finally popping the last button and shoving the shirt down Kris' arousingly broad shoulders.

Kris nimbly unbuttoned Baekhyun's shirt with a speed that Baekhyun was momentarily extremely jealous of, but calloused fingers soon found his nipples and all of those pesky little vastly less important thoughts vanished. Small gasps and mewls left his lips with a speed that only Kris could ever manage to pull from him, the elder knowing exactly what to do to make every little noise possible leave those kissably pouty lips.

With much, and quite possibly rather unwanted, effort, Baekhyun managed to push Kris off of his neck. Kris looked rather confused at the action and slightly hurt, but all of that tuned into pleasure as Baekhyun attacked Kris' chest, licking hot stripes up his abs only to blow cool air on them and make Kris shiver in the best possible way. Kris gently grabbed a handful of Baekhyun's hair and pulled his head up for a searing kiss that was more teeth than tongue but neither minded.

Baekhyun broke it with a loud gasp, painting for air, "I, I want you, now." Baekhyun looked up at Kris through his short eyelashes as best as he could while attempting not to pant rather unsexily, but Kris didn't seem to notice.

"Fuck, I want you," he ground out in between attacking Baekhyun's neck and collarbones. That was the best part to Baekhyun, getting Kris so riled up that he would swear, and fuck was the result hot as all hell.

Kris hoisted Baekhyun up with one arm around his waist and quickly pulled his tight pants off in one go, hastily setting him back down on the counter and easily spreading his willing milky thighs open. He grabbed Baekhyun's erection, swallowing Baekhyun's embarrassingly high-pitched mewl, and firmly grasped the smaller's hip to keep him from trusting upwards at the rough friction. Baekhyun's stomach reflexively contracted at the feeling of Kris' cold fingers on his warm skin, nearly gasping again at the feeling. Kris suddenly stopped pumping and pulled away, much to Baekhyun's loudly vocal disappointment.

"I just gotta-bedroom-lube." Kris waved his hands around wildly, gesturing vaguely in between the two of them, before dashing out of the kitchen, and it took Baekhyun until Kris came sprinting back (nearly crashing into the stove in his haste) to even make out what he was rambling on about. The taller immediately reconnected their lips and hastily poured a generous amount of sweet-scented lube on his fingers. He grasped Baekhyun's left thigh softly and pushed it farther to the side, Baekhyun automatically copying the movement with his other leg. Kris skimmed his fingers down Baekhyun's cock and softly tugged his balls before deftly circling his rim with the pad of a finger.

Baekhyun whined needily, moans much higher pitched than he would be willing to admit if asked later, smoothly rocking his hips forward and successfully burying Kris' finger inside of him to the first knuckle. Kris slowly pumped his finger in all the way before pulling out and adding another. Baekhyun sucked in air through his teeth, making a low whining noise at the back of his throat and loosely thrusting his hips downwards to meet Kris' gentle thrusts. Kris pressed open mouthed kisses along Baekhyun's jaw to his ear, tugging gently at the lobe and tracing the shell with his tongue. He suddenly crooked his fingers upwards, ever so slightly to the left, and Baekhyun bit back a loud keen, groaning and tilting his head back. Baekhyun firmly gripped Kris' arm with both hands, holding the elder in place as he fucked himself on the other's fingers. Several moans escaped his kiss swollen lips, each louder and more needy as he came closer and closer to becoming undone with each grinding thrust.

Kris suddenly pulled away again, and Baekhyun was more than fully prepared to rip him a new one for leaving him at the brink of orgasm, but before Baekhyun could even open his mouth, Kris was already scrambling through the drawer under the sink with enough sheer desperation radiating off of him to sooth most of Baekhyun's ruffled feathers. Kris hurriedly spun back around to Baekhyun, box of condoms nearly crumpling in his tight grip, and tilted Baekhyun's head back to french him slowly while he fumbled with grabbing a condom out of the box and tearing a package open. Somewhere in the still functioning recesses of his mind, Baekhyun found it absolutely ridiculous that Kris would be kinky enough (or perhaps just even more of a always-prepared boy scout than Baekhyun already thought) to have condoms stashed under the sink, and yet no lube to be found anywhere in the kitchen.

Baekhyun stealthily peeked up at Kris through his sweaty, messy bangs that were half plastered to his forehead, and almost smiled at the elder's slightly frazzled look. The fact that Kris was so concentrated on extracting every ounce of Baekhyun's pleasure with absolutely no regard for his own, completely the opposite of all of his previous relationships, was extremely endearing to the younger. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he could get used to mornings like this. However, those thoughts were best saved for another time, preferably sometime after Kris finished the job he had started.

Kris finally managed to tear the foil wrapper open and Baekhyun took over from there, slowly rolling on the condom with just enough pressure to make Kris groan lowly into the kiss. Baekhyun pumped him a couple times, just to hear the sound of air catching in Kris' throat, and carefully wrapped his legs around Kris' waist, pulling him even closer with a few jabs to Kris' spine with his right heel. Kris chuckled softly, breaking the kiss only to reattach his lips to Baekhyun's neck, and gently positioned himself at Baekhyun's entrance. Baekhyun dug his nails into Kris' back as the elder pushed inside him, tilting his head back and letting out a deep, guttural moan at the pleasantly pleasure-filled stretching sensation.

Kris paused for a moment to let Baekhyun adjust, and looked at him, really, truly looked at him. Looked at how astonishingly beautiful this magnificent creature was, and thought about just how lucky he was to have gotten the attention of this angel.

"You're beautiful," Kris didn't really know why he said that, but he meant it, he meant it with his dying breath, as cheesy as that sounded.

Some of those emotions must have been playing across his face, as Baekhyun's cheeks flushed a delightful shade of peach before he responded, "Um, thanks...? Are you going-"

"I love you," the words were out of Kris' mouth before he could stop himself, let alone think about just what it was that he was going to screw up by uttering those three little words.

Baekhyun blinked up at him blankly for a few moments, and Kris' gut twisted with more panic by the second. He was just about to blather out some sort of an explanation, possibly an apology, when Baekhyun cut him off, "I love you too you moron, now are you going to continue, or am I going to have to-" Kris cut off Baekhyun once again, but this time with a fierce kiss, all of his pent up feelings condensing into the most passionate kiss Baekhyun has ever received.

Baekhyun smiled into the kiss, digging his nails into Kris' back once again and rocking his hips forwards rather pointedly. Kris seemed to get the message; he pulled out halfway and slammed back into Baekhyun, causing the younger to moan loudly into the kiss. Kris repeated his actions several times before Baekhyun broke the kiss and buried his head in Kris' neck, panting harshly and keening every time Kris was fully inside him.

"Pleeeeee," Kris changed angles and hit Baekhyun's prostate, making Baekhyun jump slightly every time he thrust, "please, I f-ah!-faster, I need-" Baekhyun was less and less coherent as the pleasure went straight to his brain, but Kris always seemed to know what he meant. He obligingly thrust faster and faster, encouraged by the every increasing pitch of Baekhyun's moans.

Baekhyun clung to Kris in near desperation, helpless whines and mewls escaping his swollen lips as he blindly mouthed along Kris' neck. Kris held him back just as tightly, almost lifting Baekhyun off the counter as his thrusts started to become uneven and choppy. Kris let his head drop to rest on top of Baekhyun's, burying his nose in the younger's hair, letting out shuddering breaths as his orgasm approached.

Baekhyun clung tighter to Kris, if that was even possible, and let his head fall back as he moaned so highly his voice cracked, coming all over his and Kris' chests. That was all it took for Kris to come as well, giving three more sharp thrusts before pulling out just as his legs gave way and he collapsed into Baekhyun's arms. They stayed that way, panting and clinging to each other, for a few more minutes before Baekhyun pulled back and looked into Kris' eyes.

He studied Kris' expression, noting the faint hope and minor worry behind the blissed out pleasure. "I really do love you, you know," Kris went to open his mouth but Baekhyun silenced him with a kiss, "Now how about a repeat performance in the bedroom?" Baekhyun raised his eyebrow and Kris smiled widely, hoisting the younger up so he was carrying him.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
